Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Field Trip
by TheAmazingTurtle
Summary: During a field trip with Professor Kukui's class, Lillie realizes she had feelings for a certain someone that she did not expect. What will Lillie do with these feelings? Does that certain someone feel the same way? Find out in "Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Field Trip"! *Lillie does not have Snowy in this story, as I felt it got in the way of the plot


As the rising sun began to show its face to the tropical reason of Alola, finding its place amid the endless sky so blue and the sparse amount of fluffy white clouds, the sounds of the early morning began to set in. The sound of wild Pikipek happily chirping and flapping their tiny wings, the sound of windchimes hanging off of many people's homes beginning to move with the gust of a new day's wind, the sound of market owners working cheerfully to prepare for another day of business, really helped set a mood of tranquility throughout Melemele Island. However, such a sense of calm didn't make its rounds through EVERY household on the island. While most homes contained people stewing comfortably in their final moments of slumber, the house of Professor Kukui was having a… rather contradictory start to their morning, to put it simply.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"AHHHH! ROTOM, CUT IT OUT!"

"PIKA-PI!"

The incessant beeping that compared to 100 alarm clocks going off into our young hero's ears was coming from his trusty companion on his journey through Alola, the Rotom Dex. The red casing that enveloped Rotom was shaking furiously, as its eyes and screen that surrounds its mouth flashed red and white with each 'BEEP!" that followed. Now, who is the young hero that is forced to endure such an unpleasant sound?

Why, it's none other than Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town who has traveled across many regions, faced many Pokemon trainers, and taken on so many challenges it's honestly hard to count them all. Despite such an impressive resume, a noise such as this was just too much for him to take, with the same going for his ever-faithful partner, Pikachu. Both were now sprawled out onto the floor, falling out of their bed due to the unpleasant awakening.

Ash slowly got to his feet, his hands completely covering his ears. "ROTOM, STOP! HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF?!" He then began to cluelessly press every part of Rotom's screen, but to no avail.

Ash then walked towards his closet and pulled out a baseball bat, a tiny "International PokeLeague of Baseball" placed nicely at the bottom. However, the reason it was about to be put to use was opposite to its main purpose.

"I'm sorry," Ash whispered to himself, a spotlight engulfing its faint brightness around Ash and the rest of the room growing darker to help set the mood. He raised the bat over his head, preparing himself. "I hope you survive this… friend."

Pikachu watched in awe, as he knew this had to be done, no matter how bad it was. Just as Ash began to set the swinging into motion, his bedroom door opened and in popped Professor Kukui.

"Good morning, Ash, Pikachu...," he said calmly with a smile, walking towards Rotom and pressing a button on its back. The noise immediately cut out, bringing a long-awaited wave of silence to the household. "...Rotom."

The spotlight faded away from Ash, and the room began to convert back to its usual brightness. In absolute shock, the only sound Ash could produce was, "Huh?"

"Ah, Good morning, Professor," Rotom replied kindly. "Good morning, A-"

As it was about to give Ash and Pikachu a salutation in kind, it noticed the bat in Ash's hands, and the familiar position he was in…

Suddenly, it clicked. "WAIT!" Rotom yelled, its mechanical face producing one of shock. "YOU WERE ABOUT TO HIT ME WITH THAT?!"

Ash fell down in stunned embarrassment, only to get up as fast as a reflex in order to cover his tracks. "N-n-no, that's not it at all. I- uh… was gonna ask if you wanted to play baseball with us! Yeah, and I was just, uh… showing you my batting position!"

Professor Kukui looked in confusion, until he realized what had happened. "Oh, ha ha! I'm sorry, Ash. I guess I forgot to tell you about the alarm I set on Rotom Dex here to help you get up. I can see how a noise that loud can surprise you."

With this, Rotom slowly looked at Ash, a look of betrayal beginning to form as it began to put the pieces together. Ash looked down in bitter disappoint and shame, a drop of sweat . "So… I guess our relationship is in… kind of a weird place now, isn't it?"

Rotom shook furiously and showed off a frowning face on his screen, the usually white screen now a blood red. "THAT'S A LOUSY WAY TO PUT IT! YOU ALMOST COMMITTED MURDER!"

"I wasn't gonna… murder you," Ash said, a look of deep thought beginning to form on his face. "Can you murder a Pokedex? Would it be… destroy a Pokedex? But there's a living thing in it so…" He began to feel a headache starting to come forward, so he decided to drop it. "Anyways, I was only trying to stop that annoying alarm sound. Why did you make Rotom do that, Professor? It's only 5 o'clock in the morning."

Kukui's lips formed into a full-blown smile, excitement hidden in his eyes. "Because today… I'm taking the class on a special trip!"

Ash gasped in excitement and his fists pumped into the air. "YES,YES,YES! Thank goodness! Finally a break from all those boring classes an-" Ash stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kukui frowning and raising an eyebrow. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, heh, you're doing a terrific job teaching us. Heh heh… please don't kick me out of your home."

Kukui laughed, placing his hand on Ash's head. "It's ok, Ash. I'm just as excited as you are. Now get dressed. I'm going to pick up the rest of the class and bring them back to our house. We have to go over instructions and precautions before we can actually take off."

Ash nodded with a smile. "No problem." He turned to Pikachu, who was just as excited, and shared a fist-bump with him. "Oh, man, I'm so excited!"

As Ash grabbed a blue and white striped shirt, a pair of black and red shorts, and his red hat, Kukui walked out the door and got into his van to pick up the rest of the kids. As the two were getting ready for what promised to be a very great day, Rotom remained, floating in his spot, his screen still red with anger.

"Well, I guess we'll just ignore the fact that I was almost HIT WITH A BASEBALL BAT!" Rotom said, its little arms crossed in disgust. Pikachu scratched its ears nervously and laughed with the same emotion.

"Don't give me that! You were in on it, too!" Rotom said, turning its back with a large "Hmph!" Pikachu looked down in shame, a bead of sweat falling down its cheek.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hello again. I know it's been quite a while since I last wrote in you, but there some things I have to get off my chest that I just can't tell anyone else. I don't even understand the feelings myself, but maybe writing them down will help me. Ok, so… here we go._

 _So, yesterday, I was in class and we were talking about various Pokemon's biology. I usually love learning about that kind of stuff, but I just couldn't focus. I couldn't stop looking at Ash, which is really weird. I kept noticing how brown his eyes were and how nice his hair looked, and I honestly don't know why. I mean, he's really nice and sweet, and he is pretty… cute, but I don't LIKE like him. He's just a really good friend. We get along great, and we share a common fascination with Pokemon. Of course, I can't deal with Pokemon hands-on, but Ash has traveled through region upon region and has caught so many Pokemon. He treats all his Pokemon with respect and care, and he's an awesome battler. He's just so cool… I wonder if he's seeing anyone..._

"Eek!"

Lillie shrieked in surprised when she realized what she just wrote in her diary. She stared at those last 6 words in confusion and fear. She didn't even realize she wrote that or even realize she thought that, for that matter.

'I-I don't like Ash. No, no, no," Lillie thought to herself as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. She messed with the ends of her long blonde hair nervously, and her white dress and hat swayed nervously as she paced. "That was just… you know, a… I don't even know, but it's not true!"

While in the midst of her mental debacle, she heard the honk coming from outside her mansion. She walked out onto her patio and saw Professor Kukui in a van with various Pokemon decorated onto it. Kukui looked up, saw her, and waved his hand at her with a smile.

"Good morning, Lillie!" Kukui yelled. "Guess what?"

"W-what?' Lillie asked, still a little weirded out by the previous incident.

"I'm taking the whole class on a field trip! I'm picking up the whole class and going over to my house to go over some stuff before we hit the road! Kukui announced excitedly. "Are you ready?"

Lillie looked over at her diary, a deep blush beginning to set in. She then shook those emotions off with the nod of her head. She looked back at Kukui and replied, "Yep! I'm coming down!"

As she turned and walked out of her bedroom, she slowed down when she got to her bed that had her diary on it. She closed it and sealed it with the lock on the front. She held it close to her as she proceeded out the door.

'I may as well document this day, so I can have a clear answer as to whether I…' Lillie blushed a deep red, as she couldn't even finish that thought. As she walked outside, the Alola sun proceeded to show its happy glow onto the region, completely unaware of the confusing emotions that filled the head of Lillie… and the complicated day that was to follow.


End file.
